Mutiny at Craster's Keep
The Mutiny at Craster's Keep is a rebellious engagement involving the White Watch at Craster's Keep. After the skirmish in the Forests of the Winderlands, the White Watch are forced to retreat. The survivors are able to make it to Craster's Keep where they seek shelter. Background The White Watch has been losing strength for years with fewer volunteers every season and so it relies more and more on the dungeons of the Eastern Kingdoms to fill the ranks. Most of these rugged individuals are selected for expedition and the forced march further into the winter beyond the Wall makes them even more disgruntled. Gregarius and a few other brothers planned to betray Lord Commander Farin and his senior commanders so they can escape the Watch, but the combination of the heavy weather and the assault from the Wildlings in the forests of the Winterlands made this plan redundant. The retreat to Craster's Keep brought their morale to an all-time low and certain brothers start being more vocal with their criticism. The mutiny is not only the result of the rising tensions between Craster and the black brothers, but also of a prior plot by a group of Watchmen to murder Lord Commander Farin, Ralvis and several other individuals so they could ensure the end of the Ranging and desert the Watch. However, their plot is foiled by the sudden snowfall and the subsequent attack of the Others. A few men who had been discussing betrayal before the skirmish in the forest ultimately stay loyal during the mutiny, while some other men who weren't part of the earlier plot spontaneously join the mutiny when it breaks out. Brawl The trouble starts when a wife of Craster finds his frozen body. In all the commotion, a Ranger chimes in that they need more bread, showing no care for the frozen Wildling; the Lord Commander quickly put him in his place. Another says he wants what Craster is hiding, now that he is dead. Frank's eyes narrowed and he exclaimed that Craster's wives needed to eat. The men of the White Watch start to argue about all the food Craster must have, such as hams, sausage, oats, apples, dried berries, cabbages, pine nuts and salt mutton, showing no regard to his body as Farin retreats to his hut. Lord Commander Farin's most trusted men enter his hut while the Rangers argued; the advisors themselves began to argue. Farin orders the men silent and that he will hear no more talk. Gregarius defies him and stands up. Farn commands him to sit, and be silent, leading to a standoff. Farin tells Gregarius, Dirk, Garth, and Rhaeman that any who disrespected Craster must sleep outside in the cold without food. Garth calls Craster a bloody bastard, which Dirk agrees with. Farin loses his temper and quickly rushes at Garth with a knife in hand. Garth and Dirk draw their knives, while Gregarius drew his knife, tying a piece of an Ebon Blade tabard at the end. One instant Farin is spitting curses, the next he is spitting blood, as Gregarius grabs him by the hair, yanks his head back and lunges the knife into his back. Farin stumbles down, the axe slipping from his fingers. The furious Rhaeman stands over Farin, who'd be struggling to get back to his feet, saying that they will be cursed for breaking guest right. Dirk replies that there are no laws beyond the Wall and shoves a knife under the chin of one of Craster's wives, demanding that she show them where the food is or he will kill her. The Gregarius tells Dirk to unhand her, as they now have a chance to escape their duties as Watchers. Dirk complies tossing the woman aside, the advisors fled the scene, followed lastly by Gregarius. After a few minutes Farin stumbles down the path and collapses, the piece of cloth from the Ebon Blade flowing in the wind. It seems to Frank that everything goes mad after that. He does not know why but the Rangers form two sides, soon after, beginning to clash. He watches Farin crawl to a spot during the battle an speaks to him, hearing his words before leaving him to try to escape. Aftermath Later, Frank is still in deep shock, sitting cross-legged on the floor, the only remaining loyalist alive with the dying Farin in his lap. The mutineers that are still alive are gorging on the food in the cellar or down in the still intact parts of the camp harming Craster's wives. Lord Commander Farin, the Old Bear, tells Frank to make for the The Wall, that he must tell them Just before Frank rises to leave, as Farin crawls away, he asks Frank to tell his son Alysar Snow that he forgives him and that his dying wish is for Alysar to take the black. Fate of the Traitors The majority of the traitors stay behind at Craster's Keep to feast on Craster's stores and claim his wives/daughters. After this is done, the betrayers wander in the Haunted Forest, planning to head south over the the Wall for a warmer climate. However, the traitors are pursued by loyalists, resulting in a great many skirmishes. Category:Events Category:History